The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Stachys plant, botanically known as Stachys officinalis ‘Pink Cotton Candy’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Pink Cotton Candy’. The new cultivar of Stachys is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
‘Pink Cotton Candy’ was discovered in July of 2002 as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in the breeder's evaluation garden plot in Glencoe, Ill. The parents of the new cultivar are unknown, however ‘Pink Cotton Candy’ was discovered growing between unnamed plants of Stachys officinalis, Stachys officinalis ‘Alba’(not patented) and Stachys officinalis ‘Rosea’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division in March of 2004 by the Inventor in Glencoe, Ill. It has been determined that the characteristics are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.